Mi luz
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: Jellal se consideraba a sí mismo un pecador, y era cierto, pero lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás era que el tenía una luz por la cual luchar. Su fuerte luz escarlata. [SPOILER MANGA] / "Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Openings y Endings" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos".


**Mi luz**

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto:** **"Openings y Endings"** **del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"**._

 ** _Opening #19 Yumeiro Graffiti_**

* * *

Desde que tenía memoria Jellal lo había perdido todo, sus padres, sus amigos, su vida e incluso en una ocasión su memoria.

Actualmente sólo podía alegar que había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que no quería perder. Ese alguien era ella, la chica que caminaba en la luz, su propia luz. No quería dejarla ir, después de todo ella había iluminado su camino con la luz de su mirada, con su valentía y con su voluntad.

Todo lo que ahora tenía era gracias a ella, la fuerza para afrontar sus pecados… provenía de ella.

Ella, Erza Scarlet.

Jellal era oscuridad, anhelaba la luz, pero era oscuridad. Todavía cargaba sus pecados en la espalda y sus demonios le seguían los pasos, atentos a cualquier desliz que él cometiera, esperando el momento justo para lanzarse sobre él. Pero aun así su parte egoísta lo impulsaba a seguir adelante, todo con el objetivo de alcanzarla. Con el objetivo de ser merecedor de ella, aunque dentro de él sabía que eso sería muy difícil.

Era cierto que él la amaba, pero su amor no era puro, estaba manchado, con demonios, oscuridad y sangre, la sangre de su amigo, Simon.

Pero aun así tenía una misión, se limpiaría, enmendaría sus pecados y quizás así algún día podrían volver a cruzarse. Porque él nunca seria merecedor de semejante luz, pero confiaba en que la oscuridad podía bañarse de ella, y así convertirse en algo mejor.

Pero mientras tanto se aferraría a los lazos que tenía con ella, aunque estuvieran remendados y sucios, eran sus lazos, y no los soltaría por nada.

Jellal ya no se sentía solo, sentía que tenía un camino que seguir y una meta. Y para cuando lo consiguiera esperaba encontrarse con Erza al final, rebosando tanta luz como siempre, e incluso más. Y así sería capaz de tomarle la mano para avanzar junto a ella.

—Estarás bien, no te preocupes —pero en el presente debía alejarse, el futuro ya vendría. Y en la espera, sólo podía dejarle un pequeño regalo, un empujoncito que la ayudaría a seguir caminando por su sendero luminoso. —Conoces las debilidades y la fortaleza de los hombres muy bien, así que sigue adelante en el camino de la luz, como lo has hecho hasta ahora — _mientras nosotros caminaremos por el camino de la oscuridad._

 _Nos veremos luego, Titania Erza._

Porque para Jellal el apodo de Erza significaba más que simple fuerza física, significaba fuerza espiritual, la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse en el camino de la luz, el camino que el abandonó por ser débil.

No fue hasta año y medio después que recibió un mensaje, Fairy Tail estaba de vuelta y tenía problemas, el imperio Álvarez le había declarado la guerra a ellos y a todo Ishgar.

—Ya quieres verla ¿cierto Jellal? —Meredy era la que siempre sacaba el tema, ella era de las que creía que era estúpido que él creyera que caminaba por un camino diferente del de Erza.

—Ahora lo más importante es brindarles nuestro apoyo, Erza nunca me necesitó para brillar por sí misma, ella se levantará cada vez que caiga, y yo… la estaré apoyando desde las sombras —Meredy sonrió, pero antes de poder decir algo Erik los interrumpió.

—Hay problemas, pude oírlo, más tropas se acercan a Ishgar, y quizás me equivoque pero podría jurar que Zeref ya hizo su aparición en la batalla —Jellal asintió y se colocó su capa azul.

—Saldremos inmediatamente, le brindaremos apoyo a Fairy Tail —Erik asintió y se retiró.

Jellal portaba una mirada decidida, sin rastro de duda, quizás y sólo quizás la luz de Erza lo había alcanzado, y a pesar de que Ishgar estuviera en una situación delicada, él no podía ignorar la emoción que sentía por verla, a ella y a su luz.

 _No permitiré que tu luz se apague, Erza._

La iba a proteger, como ella siempre lo hizo con él, porque sentía que dentro de poco sus caminos de mezclarían y se harían uno.

Quizás ya era hora de transformar la oscuridad en algo mejor.


End file.
